Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a connection device and more particularly, to a hinge module.
Description of Related Art
Along with the ongoing development of technologies, new generations of electronic products with more complex and user-friendly functions are coming forth to replace old products. Taking computers for example, the computers have gradually become an indispensable tool in daily lives and jobs of ordinary people. A notebook is provided with identical functions of a desktop computer and characteristics of being compact-size and light-weight, which is quite convenient for users to carry around.
Currently, a hinge structure used for connecting the notebook computer is generally manufactured by means of a machining process, such as a computer numerical control (CNC) process, a drilling process or the like. A metallic hinge structure manufactured by the aforementioned process has disadvantage of having a complicated process. Besides, the hinge joint among components of the metallic hinge structure also requires a lubricating oil or any other lubricant. However, after being used for a long time, the hinge structure often turns out to have more and more difficulties on rotation due to the consumption of the lubricating oil or the lubricant or the lubricating oil or the lubricant being contaminated by impurities, which even further causes noise due to direction friction among the metallic components during the rotation process. On the other hand, metal has a greater specific gravity, and the metallic hinge structure needs additional rustproof treatment on its surface, which has higher manufacturing cost and further causes affection to miniaturization of the notebook computer.